The Kiss A dramione story
by chickadee91
Summary: A Dramione story. Hermione does Draco a BIG favor. Will it make them question their feelings about each other? crazy first chap...
1. In the Dressing Room

**Hey everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story! It's the beginning of a Dramione fic! Hope u like it!**

Hermione strolled down the brick paved road, glancing now and then at the shops she passed. She looked back at her checklist of things to buy.

_Books…check. Quills…check. Ink…check. Parchment…_

Hermione stopped suddenly and pawed through the bags she was carrying. After a few moments, she pulled out a brand new roll.

_Check. Robes…No._

Hermione looked ahead and saw Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She picked up her heavy bags, and went inside. In front of her, were so many racks of robes, she could hardly see where she was supposed to walk. She squeezed her bags between them, and finally made her way to a small desk. An old woman sitting behind it, with her back turned towards her.

"Excuse me," asked Hermione politely. The lady turned around quickly.

"You scared me darling." She squeaked gasping loudly.

"Sorry," apologized a confused Hermione. "I just wanted to know where the women's section is."

"Right over there honey." She said sweetly. Hermione nodded smiling, and pulled her load over to the racks the woman pointed out. She put down her things and began to search through the clothes.

_Wow. They definitely have a large selection. You can barely walk around in here._

She picked out a few new black robes, then looked around for the dressing rooms. She saw a small sign above the old woman. Hermione sighed, picked up her heavy bags, and pushed over towards the woman. All of the sudden, she felt her leg get caught on something, and she fell to the floor. Her bags flew out of her hands, and landed on the floor with a bang. The lady turned around quickly.

"You scared me again!" exclaimed the old woman. "Please stop doing that."

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione blushing. "I tripped on something, and I dropped my bags. I hate carrying them around." The woman's face softened.

"I'll hang onto them while you shop if you like." She said smiling. "And if you want to try something on, the dressing rooms are behind me."

"Thanks," said Hermoine. She carried the robes into one of the empty dressing rooms.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He pushed hurriedly through the racks of clothes, and once he was far enough back, he ducked down so no one could see him. He pushed his blond hair out of his face, and looked under the clothes at the door.

_Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me._

All of the sudden the door opened. And a pair of sleek black boots stepped inside. His father's boots. They were still for a moment, then they turned around and left out the door. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. All of the sudden, he felt something hit his leg. And he saw a girl fall to the floor and her bags fly everywhere. Draco fled to the back of the store not bothering to help the girl up or even to see if she was hurt. He went towards the window and looked out side. He saw his father search for him in another store.

_He'll be back. I need to find a safe place to hide. I can't stay here and risk being tripped over again. I'll go hide in one of the dressing rooms. He's not likely to look in there._

Draco stood up slowly, first making sure that his father was nowhere in sight. He quickly grabbed the first robe he saw and headed over to the dressing rooms.

"I need to try this on." He said to the lady at the desk. She looked from him to the robe he picked back to him again.

"If you say so." Squeaked the old woman. She pointed behind her, and Draco went quickly out of sight. He looked down at the robes he grabbed. It was a silky blue dress-robe, that resembled nightgown. Draco laughed to himself.

_No wonder she looked at me funny. _

Draco looked down the long row of stalls.

_How can I tell if someone's in them with out pulling on every door handle?_

All of the sudden he heard the door open again. Draco peeked out the door and saw his father come in once again.

_I have to hide. I can't let him find me._

Draco pulled on the first door handle he saw.

"I'm in here!" said a girl's voice.

_I don't have time to mess with this._

Draco whipped out his wand, and opened the lock on the door.

He threw open the door to reveal the girl who was in just a bra and underwear with her back towards him. He pushed her down and got on top of her before she could even turn around.

"Oww!" said the girl. Draco looked down at her, and his jaw dropped. There laying on the ground half naked was Hermione! She turned towards him angrily, but when she saw him, her eyes got wide.

"Malfoy?" She yelled. "What are you…" Draco threw his hand over her mouth, and struggled to keep her still. She was very strong for a girl, and once she almost escaped his grasp.

"Stop struggling!" he whispered as loudly as he dared. "I'm not going to hurt you, if you just keep quiet!" Hermione ignored him and struggled all the more. Finally, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her nose. Hermione stopped moving. Her face was red with anger, and she looked as though she would kill him if he ever let her go. He lowered his wand. And moved closed to her.

"Listen to me." Draco said sternly, with his hand still on her mouth. "I'll let go of your mouth if you swear not to scream, do you hear me? You must not scream." Hermione stared at him for a moment, as though considering his offer.

_She has definitely grown up over the summer. She's got everything in all the right places. She looks hot. No Draco! This is Hermione Granger. The mudblood, book worm that hangs out with Potty and Weasel. I can't think about her like that. It's not right! _

Finally she nodded. Draco slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but stayed close to her, just in case. To his surprise, she didn't scream.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered. Her face was still red.

_Should I tell her? I guess I have to really. I did tackle her almost naked in the dressing room. She'll have to know what's going on._

"I'm hiding," Draco sighed.

"From who?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her. He was on top of her still, and she no longer struggled against it.

_I'm so close to her, but she's not struggling. Does that mean she trusts me? I wish I could…_

Draco mentally slapped himself.

_No! Stop it! Stop thinking about her! It's not right!_

"I'm hiding from my father," said Draco quietly. Hermione got a puzzled look on her face.

"Why," she whispered. Draco felt her breathing slow. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. He looked in her eyes. They were deep brown color. Draco had never noticed it before. Her eyes almost seemed like they were looking through him. Seeing his thoughts and memories. The thought scared him. He turned away, as though he was afraid to look.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned angrily.

"Hello!" she whispered loudly. "You burst into my dressing room, tackle me down and threaten to hurt me if I'm not quiet. Did you think that you could get away with that without me wondering why?"

Draco saw the logic in this, but he knew he couldn't tell her. He only knew her through Potter and Weasely, and he wasn't about to tell her his life story just because of this.

Draco sighed "I'm not going to…" All of the sudden he heard the door to the dressing rooms open. He leapt off Hermione and looked under the door. He saw his father's boots. He was looking for him.

* * *

Hermione saw Draco's eyes widen with fear as he looked under the door.

_It must be his father! I wonder why he's hiding from him. What is he going to do?_

Draco sat up thinking. His eyes darted around the room as though he was looking for an escape. For a second he glanced at Hermione, then he looked away. Suddenly his eyes sparkled, and he looked back at her.

"What?" she questioned. Draco suddenly started to take off his shirt. Hermione stared at him. They both could hear the heavy boots come closer towards their stall. Hermione looked around wildly

"What are you doing?" she mouthed to him. He looked at her for a second, then finished taking off his shirt.

_Wow. He's not bad looking. He must have worked out over the summer quite a bit. He's taller too. I wonder what he's doing._

Draco threw his shirt under to the next stall.

"He knows what I'm wearing." He mouthed to her. He started to crawl towards Hermione. Her eyes widened with fear, and she tried to back away from him. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her on top of him. She tried to struggle, but then she looked at him. His eyes were afraid and fearful. He was silently pleading with her to cooperate. All of the sudden Hermione under stood. The sound came closer to them. It sounded as though he was right outside the stall. They heard the door handle jiggle, and the door begin to open. Hermione looked wildly back at Draco, who grabbed her head, and pulled it on his. Just like that, she was kissing Draco Malfoy. Even though she knew what he was trying to do, the kiss startled her. Once he started though, there was no turning back.

When she heard the door open all of the way, she put her arms around him, and deepened the kiss. She slid all the way on him, and tried her best to completely cover his head with her hair.

_If I cover him enough, his father won't recognize him. I hope he doesn't figure it out though._

They both heard him gasp, then quickly close the door. They held the kiss for a second longer, then they slowly pulled their lips away. Hermoine's mind started racing.

_Oh my God. I kissed Malfoy. Malfoy! The boy who tortured me since I was a first year. The boy who hates my best friends and is my sworn enemy. Malfoy! Not only did I kiss him, I helped him too! I helped him escape his father while I don't even know why he was running! And to help him out, I get on top of him almost naked and kiss him! Why? Why am I doing this! Why is it that after his Dad closed the door, we kissed a little longer? Did he enjoy it? Did I enjoy it? What's wrong with me? I have to know what's going on._

They were afraid to move away from each other in case he came back in, so Hermione stayed on him. Her arms still clutched tightly around his neck. She could feel his heart beat, and they looked into each other's eyes. They just stared at each other listening. Listening to see when it's safe to move. Then, they heard the footsteps walk back down the hall and out of the door of the shop. Hermione and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. She realized she was still on top of him, and got off quickly. They both breathed heavily.

"Okay," said Hermione trying to slow her heart beat. "Now you have to tell me what is going on." Draco looked up at her.

"Yeah," he agreed still breathing hard. "Now I do."

**Should I continue? I you think so take 10 seconds and review! Thanks!**


	2. Fearless

**Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends or family or enemies or...you get it.**

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about not updating sooner. My Dad past away as well as my Great grandfather, and my Great grandmother. You can call me unlucky. Anyway, after these dramatic occasions I really haven't felt much like typing, but now I feel a lot better, and I'm back on it. I hope you like it! If not, i want to know it and please tell me why. (i hate flamers who just want to tell me that it sucks. I like _constructive_ criticism.) It would only take you a few seconds of your time to review, and it would mean a lot to me. I hope you like the story! **

Hermione stood up in the cramped dressing room, and started to pick up her clothes. She eyed what looked like a small blue shirt on the floor, and picked it up. It was a blue silky nightgown.

"That's mine." Said Draco smiling. Hermione gave him a look. "It's complicated." He said simply.

"Okaaay then." She replied handing it to him. She finished picking up her clothes, and looked at Draco. His light blue eyes were frozen on a spot on the wall. He hadn't moved from the floor, and he seemed to be staring off into space.

"Umm, aren't you going to put on your shirt?" Hermione asked him. Draco shook a little as if snapping back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Draco reached under the door and grabbed his shirt. He stood up and looked at Hermione. Their eyes connected for a few seconds.

_Her eyes are so deep. How did I not notice before?_

Draco turned away quickly.

_I can't be thinking this! It's not right!_

Hermione sat down on the little bench in the dressing room, and got dressed. Draco pulled his arms in his shirt and started to button it up. Hermione mentally slapped herself for wishing he'd left it off. Finally after they were both completely dressed. Draco opened the door for Hermione, who walked calmly over to the checkout line.

Draco walked over toward the racks to put back the blue nightgown. He pushed through the deep racks of clothes. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, wondering what he was doing with that nightgown. Draco felt himself turn red, and moved more quickly to put back the gown. He placed it gently back on the rack, and casually looked out the window. His mouth dropped, and anger filled him.

His father was across the street, his icy eyes scanning the streets for his son. Suddenly, he glanced over at the store windows and froze. Draco ducked quickly down into the clothes, and tried desperately to hide. His father stared questionably at the window, as though he wasn't sure of what he saw.

Finally he shook his head, and continued down the street. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Making sure his father was gone he slowly rose, and turned around. Every eye in the store was on him. Draco blushed furiously.

"What are you looking at?" he said angrily. They turned around and went back to their shopping. Draco pushed back through the racks of clothes, and stood next to Hermione. She glanced up at him, and their eyes connected once more.

_It's like she can see right through me._

"That'll be 10 galleons please." Squeaked the old woman smiling. Hermione tore her eyes away form him and moved towards her purse.

"Don't bother," said Draco. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she shivered slightly.

"Here," said Draco handing the lady the gold coins. Hermione looked at him in wonder.

"Thanks," she said. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah…whatever." He stuttered looking away. The smiling old woman handed Hermione the receipt. Hermione picked up her bags, then she and Draco left the shop. The bright sun was shining over head, and the shoppers were chatting happily together. Draco saw Hermione close her eyes briefly as she stepped into the sun. A smile spread across her face, but quickly disappeared when she opened her eyes again. Draco looked down at the rugged brick road. He couldn't get the thoughts of his father out of his head. Draco looked back over at Hermione. She was struggling with her heavy bags. Draco looked at her sympathetically.

"Here," said Draco suddenly. He relieved her from a few of the bags she was carrying. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said softly. Draco looked the other way.

They walked side by side in silence for a few moments, and then Hermione turned toward him.

"Okay, what is going on?" She asked. Draco sighed.

_Here we go._

"First of all," he began. "You should know that…" All of the sudden Draco stopped, and stared angrily. His father had seen them, and was storming in their direction. Draco felt for his wand.

_I won't let himtouch Hermione. I'd feel awful if she was hurt…_

"Run," Draco whispered to her, his eyes never leaving his approaching father. Hermione looked at Draco fearfully, then ran in the opposite direction. Luscious broke into a run, and Draco wiped out his wand, and stared at him coldly.

_This time I'm ready for you. _

Draco felt all of his fears melt away, and he pointed his wand at his father. Draco's father stopped for a second then gave a small cold laugh.

"Put it away son," he sneered. "We both know that you don't stand a chance against me." Draco firmly stood his ground.

"We'll see about that." He spat.

He saw fire flicker in his father's eyes.

"If you had any sense at all, you would put that away. This is the wrong place to start this. The _wrong place_." Draco started coldly at his father. He wasn't going to put his wand down for anything in the world.

Suddenly, his father wiped out his wand.

"_Crucio_!" he yelled his wand pointed at Draco.

An agonizing pain shot through his body, causing him to fall to the ground. He felt as though he was burning from the inside out. Finally the pain ceased, and Draco lay exhausted on the ground. He felt a warm liquid run down his face. He wiped his forehead smearing his hand in his blood.

"How dare you defy my authority!" Luscious yelled angrily. "Do you seriously think that you can make it without me? Without me you are broke, hungry, and have no place to go! I've already given you a chance to do as I say, but you refused. Now you will pay!"

* * *

Hermione ran through the crowded streets, her bags swinging by her knees. She began to search frantically for a place to hide. She saw an opening in between two buildings, and ran inside. She dropped her heavy bags, and lay against the cold wall breathing hard from running. She peered out and tried to see Draco, but the crowd of people made it impossible. Hermione's fear suddenly disappeared.

_He can't beat his father alone. I have to help him._

Hermione looked down at her things.

_I can't just leave my stuff here unprotected._

Hermione pulled out her wand, and charmed them so that they couldn't be stolen then ran back through the crowd looking for Draco. She squeezed through the crowds and then suddenly, she saw a flash of Draco's light blonde hair. He was lying on the on the ground, with his father standing over him. His father was pointing his wand at Draco's throat. Hermione gasped in fear.

_Oh no. I have to help him. I just have to. But how?_

"I've already given you a chance to do as I say, but you refused." His father yelled angrily. "Now you will pay!"

Hermione suddenly got an idea. She jumped out of the crowd and pointed her wand at his father.

"_Incendio_!" yelled Hermione. Before he could turn around, he was on fire. His eyes widened with fear, and he dropped his wand. Hermione ran quickly over to Draco. She held onto him tightly as she could, then closed her eyes and apparated. Before his father could turn around, Hermione and Draco were gone.

**I hope you liked chapter 2! I'm half way done with chapter 3 so hopefully it'll be out soon! See you then! Please review! Like I said, it wouldn't take you long at all!**

**Chickadee91**


	3. Hermione's Secret

**Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure, I don't own Hermione or (begins drooling) super sexy Draco or any other Harry Potter character. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. If she ever wants to give away Draco though, I'd be happy to take him…**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! There's no romance in this one, but there's a lot of other stuff... I'm not going to give it away; I'm going to make you read it! MUHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you like it! Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed and sent me their constructive criticism! I really appreciated it! I love you guys!**

**Chickadee91**

Draco slowly began to open his eyes. He saw a blurry version of a girl above him. He groaned.

"Hey." Said the girl soothingly. "Are you all right?" Draco strained to see the source of the soft voice, but he could only make out long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Slowly his vision cleared, and he recognized a smiling Hermione. Her eyes were sparkling and her hair lay on her shoulders in perfect waves. She was smiling sleepily at him, and sitting on the end of the bed. Draco looked at his surroundings.

He was in a large room colored in a relaxing shade of dark blue. Across from him were a small TV, and a couch that looked as if someone had recently slept on it. To his left was a small window close to the ceiling and to his right, was a small wooden door. Draco ran his hands over the soft blue sheets. He sunk his head back into the fluffy pillow, and glanced at Hermione. She was eyeing him curiously, and sitting on the end of the comfortable bed. Draco groaned.

"Where am I?" asked Draco sleepily.

"You are in the basement of my house." Hermione said simply. "You've been unconscious for about twelve hours, and I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

Suddenly Draco remembered all of the previous events.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly. "How did I get here? Where is my father?"

"Calm down" whispered Hermione. "I'll explain everything soon, but for now…" Suddenly there was the sound of the garage doors opening in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Draco puzzled. He looked around the room searching for the source of the sound, and glanced at Hermione.

She was frozen in place and her face was white with fear. She seemed to be staring off into space.

"Oh my god." She suddenly whispered slowly. She gave Draco an alarming look. "You have to hide! Quickly!" Hermione jumped off the bed and grabbed Draco by the arm. Without warning, she yanked him out of bed, and pulled him to the far end of the room. Hermione released the shaken Draco, and grabbed the arm of the couch. She pulled it back just far enough to reveal a small trap door in the floor. It was made of wood, and looked very old. She grabbed the metal handle, and flung it open. Inside was a steep staircase, leading down into darkness.

"Get in." she said motioning to Draco. He looked from Hermione, to the stairs, to Hermione again.

"You have _got_ to be kid…" Suddenly there came a loud noise of a door slamming shut. Draco saw the terrorized look on Hermione's face. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Please…" she pleaded. "Please do it for me. I helped you out when you needed it. You owe it to me to just do it." Draco listened carefully to Hermoine's pleads. Her eyes were filled with fear, and she kept glancing at the door.

What happened to her? Where's the independent, I-can-do-it-myself attitude? What in the world could make her this afraid? She looks terrified.

"HERMIONE!" erupted a voice. 'Where are you?" Draco looked quickly at Hermione, then ran down the stairs. He looked back at Hermione who gave him a worried look.

"I'll be back for you." She whispered almost breathless. "I promise I will. And whatever you do, DON'T open this door. _Please_ promise me you won't open the door. _Please_!

"What do you think I might hear?" questioned Draco in a worried tone. Hermione pleaded once more with her eyes, and Draco nodded puzzled. Hermione gave him a small smile, closed the door softly. Draco heard the sound of Hermione dragging the couch back against the wall, and over him. He heard her quick footsteps cross the room and then the squeak of the bed.

What is she talking about? What the hell would I hear?

* * *

Hermione pulled with all of her might, and dragged the heavy couch over her secret door. 

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What should I say that he'd believe? I have to think of something quick!

Suddenly, Hermione heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione jumped in shock, and ran over to her bed. She picked up the book next to her bed and began pretending to read seconds before her bedroom door opened. Hermione looked up at the man.

"Hi Daddy," she said as calmly as she could. "How was work?" The towering man just glared at her.

"Who else is down here?" asked the man sternly. "I heard voices."

"Hermione faked a giggle. "Nobody daddy, just me. I was just… talking to my self. I guess I felt kind of lonely." Hermione felt her father's eyes scan her to trying to see if this was true.

"You're lying!" yelled her father lumbering toward her. Hermione's eyes filled with terror.

"No daddy please…!" she begged, but her father ignored her cries. He lifted Hermione over his head as if she was a feather, and slammed her down on the floor. She landed with a bang, and instantly she was in so much pain that she couldn't move. Although it hurt terribly, she tried to stand once more, but when her father saw this, he was after her again. Hermione felt herself rise and she opened her eyes. For a split second, she was almost touching the ceiling, and then next, she was falling to the earth. She watched as the ground came closer, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop the outcome. The impact was even harder this time. Every muscle in her body was throbbing, and this time Hermione didn't even attempt to move.

Just take it Hermione. Don't try to fight it. If you do, you'll just make it worse. You are strong. You can handle it. You always have before.

Hermione waited for her father to come at her again, but instead, he started to tear through her room. He through off the soft bed sheets, and looked under the bed. He opened her closet, and began to throw everything out of it.

"Where is he?" Yelled the man. "I know I heard a boy!"

"There is no boy…" Hermione said weakly. Her father growled with anger, and ran across the room. He ran over to her TV, and in anger pushed it hard towards her. She saw it in the air for a split second, and then it finally landed inches from her face.

Hermione closed her eyes once more, expecting more destruction. After a few seconds of silence, she opened then slowly again. Her father hadn't moved from where he had stood. He just stood there, thinking, and glaring at Hermione. All of the sudden, he walked over to the door, and left.

"Clean this up!" he yelled as he left. Hermione didn't move from her spot on the floor. She felt as though there were knives cutting through her entire body. Hermione closed her eyes again, and she fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

Draco was frozen still in the trap door. He strained his ears trying to hear if anything else was going to happen. 

After a few moments of silence, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Wow. I can't believe I'm saying it, but poor Hermione. Who was that guy? Why did she put up with that? It sounded like he tore up her room! I hope she's okay. She may be my enemy, but I'm not as evil as my father is. I'm obviously not the only one with family problems…

Draco waited in silence for a few more minutes. It was completely dark, and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Where is Hermione? Why hasn't she let me out yet?

After an hour, Draco wasn't sure whether he should be really angry or really worried.

I can't stay down here forever. Screw that promise, I have to get out of here… If only I had my wand!

Draco felt around in his pocket for his slender wand. Finally, he felt it in his back pocket and pulled it out.

"_Lumos_," whispered Draco. Immediately a small blue light came out of the tip of his wand, and he walked up the stairs. Very slowly and quietly, Draco started to push up the door.

THUMP! Draco jumped. The door had hit the top of the couch. Draco poked his head up enough to see from under the couch. He saw Hermione lying still on the ground.

"Hermione," he whispered. She didn't move.

"Hermione." he said a bit louder. She remained motionless on the floor.

"Hermione!" he almost yelled. She still didn't move a muscle.

She must be unconscious. I have to help her.

Draco pulled his wand through the crack in the door.

"R_eviviaro"_ whispered Draco. A bolt of light hit flew from his wand to Hermione, and she jumped up breathing heavily.

"Hermione, it's me, Draco!" Hermione gasped, remembering the trap door.

"Oh my," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." She ran over to him, and moved away the couch. Draco lifted the trap door all of the way but froze when he saw her face.

Hermione had bruises all over her body, and she looked barely conscious. She kept one eye closed, and began to limp back over to her torn up bed. Draco got back to his senses, and climbed out of the trap door. He closed it quietly, and moved the couch over it once again. He looked at the once beautiful room, and shook his head at the awful sight. Hermione had lain back down on the bed, and immediately after hitting the sheets, was asleep.

**I know that _reviviaro _isn't a real spell, but I couldn't find one to wake someone, so I had to make this one up. If any of you guys actually finds where one of them says a spell that revives you from being unconscious, I'd really appreciate it if you sent it to me! For those who were wondering, Harry and Ron _will_ be in the story. It just may take a few chapters. Well, I hope you liked it, and please review! Once again, it will only take a few seconds of your time! Thanks bunches! Love ya!**

**Chickadee91**


	4. To Draco's House

**Hey everybody! I'm soooooooo sorry it's taken me a while to update! I've been reeeeeaaally busy, and haven't had the time! Even though it took me forever, I hope you still read it! Thanks bunches! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Read and review!**

**Chickadee91**

"Draco" Hermione whispered.

_Did I just call him Draco?_

"I mean…Malfoy wake up." Draco opened his eyes.

"Hermione!" he said sitting up quickly. "Are you…."

"I'm fine," she said quickly. Draco opened his mouth to question. "Really" reinforced Hermione. "I'm fine." Draco closed his mouth.

"What time is it?" asked Draco.

"About 2AM." Hermione said simply. Draco groaned.

"Can you apparate?" Asked Hermione suddenly.

"No," said Draco. "My father never would let me take the test." Hermione sighed.

"Now we both have to go." She grumbled.

"Go where?"

"Go to your house to get your stuff." Said Hermione. "In case you forgot, you have nothing to take to Hogwarts! It's all at your house! We leave for Hogwarts in a few hours, we have to go get it!"

"Are you mad?" said Draco angrily. "My father would be expecting us to come by. He'd kill us both! We wouldn't make it in the door."

"Well we really don't have a choice Malfoy." She replied angrily. "You have to go to Hogwarts, and you need your stuff."

"Who says I have to go to Hogwarts." Yelled Draco. Hermione paused momentarily.

"What do you mean who says?" yelled Hermione. "You just have to go to Hogwarts! Have to! Hogwarts is our home! It's the one place we can live without fear of our fathers!"

"Are you saying I couldn't make it on my own?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Malfoy!"

"Well, _Granger,_ you're wrong! I don't need your help!" Hermione's face turned red with anger.

"You couldn't have made it this far without me!" she yelled. "I'm the one who saved you in the dressing room! I'm also the one who saved your life when you were unconscious on the ground in the middle of Diagon Alley! I gave you a place to stay and a comfortable bed to sleep in! How DARE you tell me that you didn't need my help!"

"I never asked for your help!" yelled Draco. "I could have done it all without you."

"No," said Hermione. "If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed by your father in an empty dressing room."

Hermione turned away from him and began to pack her stuff in her empty trunk.

* * *

Draco sighed. 

_She's right! I can't believe it, but she's right. I have to go get my stuff. If I stay here, my father will eventually find me and kill me._

Draco rose off the couch.

"Granger." He said.

Hermione stopped what she was doing, but didn't look at him.

"You're right okay?" He grumbled. "When are we leaving to go get my stuff."

Hermione faced him slowly. He could feel her eyes rolling up and down him, as if scanning him for truth.

"In a few minutes." She finally replied. "I just have to finish packing." Hermione turned back towards her trunk, and began to fold a few of her robes. Draco sat back down on the couch, and waited until it was time to leave.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Hermione muttered a spell, and the trunk closed and locked.

"Done," she whispered satisfied.

"Are we ready then?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." Replied Hermione.

Draco stood up, and walked next to Hermione.

Hermione grabbed his hand, closed her eyes, and turned hard. Draco heard a loud popping sound, and he felt a weird sensation. Suddenly, they were both standing on a grassy hill.

"I'll never get used to that." Mumbled Hermione. Draco felt like he was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione. Draco turned to face her and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm fine." Draco and Hermione simultaneously noticed that they were still holding hands. Draco let go quickly, and pretended to be fascinated by something in the opposite direction.

"Which way is your house?" asked Hermione.

"That way." Draco pointed to the top of the grassy hill. "These are just the grounds."

They walked quickly to the top of the hill, and stopped to see the view. There stood the house that Draco grew up in. It was the house that Draco once loved, and but now he hated it. It was a huge mansion with four large columns leading towards the door. It's dark windows and the absence of flowers or shrubs made the already dark building seem nothing short of sinister. The only light came from a small tower. It was his father's tower. The only room in the house that Draco had never been allowed to enter.

Draco looked back at Hermione, who stood motionless next to him.

"Wow." She whispered. "You live there?"

"Yeah," mumbled Draco. "Come on, we have to hurry. We can't let my father see us."

Hermione and Draco ran as quickly as they could to the house. Hermione started towards the front door, but Draco stopped her.

"This way," he said motioning behind the house. "I have a secret entrance."

Hermione followed Draco around to the back of the house. Draco ran behind a tree in the woods, and saw the pile of leaves exactly as he left them. He brushed them out of the way to reveal a small key.

_Found it!_

Draco grabbed the key, then went back to Hermione who was watching him curiously.

"Come on," said Draco. Hermione followed him to the familiar blank wall, and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the key in his hand.

_"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ he whispered. The small key lifted slowly out of his hand and flew to the top of the brick wall. The key slid gently into an almost invisible keyhole, and turned slowly. Hermione watched in amazement as a wooden door appeared in the brick wall.

"Wow." Said Hermione. "You must use this entrance a lot."

"Yeah," replied Draco. He walked casually up to it, and turned the brass knob.

The door creaked open slowly. Draco readied his wand, and crept inside. He felt Hermione grasp tightly to the back of his shirt. Draco felt a small tingle go down his spine.

_Stop it Draco! Don't even start to think about her. You. Don't. Like. Her. She's a mudblood. You're a pure blood. It's not going to happen._

The only light in the room came from the door they came through. Draco closed it softly, and dug out his wand.

"_Lumos_," whispered Draco. A bright glow came from his wand filling the whole room with light. The room was small and eerily quiet. There was a small black bed with green sheets, and green pillows. Next to it was a large black dresser, and a table with a lamp.

"Is this your room?" whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," replied Draco. "Come on, we have to hurry." He pulled his large trunk out from under his bed. Draco ran over to the dresser and started to pull out his new robes. Hermione spied a pile of new spell books on the floor, and started to load them into his trunk.

BAM!

They both jumped.

"What was that?" asked Hermione in a frightened voice.

"I'm not sure but, I don't want to find out." Said Draco hurriedly. Draco quickly finished packing his stuff, and closed the trunk.

"Let's get out of here." Whispered Hermione.

They ran to the door, and pulled it open.

Both of them stood frozen in shock. Draco, who was the first to recover, whipped out his wand.

"Hello Draco." Said Lucius Malfoy. He turned towards Hermione. "What are you doing here, mudblood?" he spat. He turned quickly back towards Draco. "Is she with you?" he asked. Draco glared at him. "Draco, you really have sunken low. Hanging with a mudblood? You're a disgrace to our family. You don't deserve to live."

"_Petrificus totalus_!" yelled Hermione behind him. His father froze. Draco faced her.

"Let's go." He said. They both grabbed an end of the trunk, and ran out of the open door. They began to run towards the front of the house, when Hermione stopped suddenly.

"What are we doing?" she asked more to herself then to Draco. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, and making sure she had a good hold on the trunk, apparated.

Draco once again felt the strange sensation, and then was in the middle of Hermione's room.

"We did it," he whispered breathlessly. Hermione, who was also breathing hard, smiled and nodded. Draco realized that their hands were still together, and dropped hers quickly. Draco watched Hermione as she collapsed onto the couch. She breathed deeply, and smiled.

"At least that's over with." She said laughing with relief. Draco walked over, and sat down next to her. The pillow like couch felt soft against his head. Some of his platinum blonde hair fell over one eye. Draco felt too tired to move it.

"Sooooo," said Draco slowly. "When do we leave for Hogwarts?" Hermione glanced casually at her watch. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! The train leaves in 30 minutes! We'd better go now."

Draco sat up quickly, and he and Hermione gathered their things.

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update sooner this time! Love ya! Please review with your thoughts!**

**Chickadee 91**


	5. Jealousy on the Train

**Hey peoples! It's chapter 5! I hope you like it! And I also hope that you're impressed with the fact that I updated so quickly! I'm impressed with myself! Lol! I've set up for some drama in future chapters. I wonder how long this story will end up…**

Hermione and Draco pushed the heavy cart holding both of their trunks. Hermione looked around the familiar train station and sighed to herself. She and Draco had been up since their trip to get his stuff, and were both very sleepy. They had been walking quickly and silently, and neither of them could think of anything to say to each other. Hermione glanced over at him. Draco was staring straight ahead not looking at anything in particular. His blonde hair rested just over his eyes, and his face hid all the expressions he might be feeling. Hermione looked away, and looked at the numbers on the platforms.

_2…3…4…_

Hermione sighed to herself. She didn't know why, but she felt almost anxious about returning to Hogwarts.

_What's wrong with me? Why aren't I as excited as I usually am? Normally, I'm racing towards the platform searching desperately for Ron and Harry. Why is this year any different? Is it somehow because of Malfoy?_

Hermione thought of something she hadn't before.

_Are things going to be different between Draco and I? For the first time since we've met, he's actually been… reasonable…almost friendly. He did take care of me after my father came down. Has he changed after all of those years? Can he change?_

Hermione looked over at him again. Draco turned towards her.

"What?" he asked angrily. Hermione's expression turned sour.

"Nothing!" she replied. She quickly turned her head and faced the front again.

_Why does he have to be such a jerk! After all I've done for him! Saving his life multiple times and helping him go get his stuff at his house! He's so ungrateful!_

Hermione was still fuming when she looked at the numbers again.

_7…8…9_

_We're here._

Together they turned the cart into platform 9 and faced the blank brick wall.

"Ready?" Draco growled. Hermione glared at him.

"Yeah." she replied. They looked to make sure the coast was clear, then broke into a run towards the wall. When they neared it, Hermione closed her eyes tightly and they continued to run for a few seconds. When they she opened her eyes again, she could see the familiar train station she'd grown to love.

Hermione scanned the crowded platform looking for Harry and Ron, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She looked at Draco, only to see him staring at Pansy and Blaise. Suddenly, Draco abandoned the cart, and walked over to them. He seemed to have forgotten that she'd existed.

_Stupid jerk…dumping his stuff on me…Fine then!_

Hermione pulled her large trunk off the metal cart, and left his.

_He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to carry his stuff on the train._

Hermione lugged her trunk along, and continued her search for Harry and Ron.

Suddenly, she spotted a flash of red hair in the midst of the crowd. A large smile formed on her face, and for the first time in months, she felt truly happy. Hermione broke into a run, momentarily forgetting her trunk. She pushed through the crowd to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing with their bags looking for her.

"There she is!" cried Ginny happily, when she saw Hermione approaching. Hermione laughed with joy, and ran into Ron's open arms. He'd grown a lot taller over the summer, and seemed to tower over her and swallow her whole. Hermione lay her head against his chest and breathed happily in the midst of the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" she said excitedly. Ron laughed.

"It's great to see you too Hermione!" Hermione looked up at him. She saw his face turn a little pink, but he looked happy. Hermione smiled at him, then turned towards Harry. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey Hermione." he said happily.

"Hey! How was your summer? Did you get Dudley to eat anything horrible?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed.

"No, but I'll get him next time."

Hermione smiled at him. She turned to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Hey!" they said almost simultaneously. Hermione smiled at her friends. It really hadn't been very long since she'd seen them, but it had felt like forever. Suddenly, she remembered her bags, and pushed back through the crowds and grabbed it. She pulled it to where her friends were standing, and together they boarded the train.

* * *

Draco started to let his mind drift as Pansy got ready to tell him all about her non-eventful summer. He felt himself yawn and shook his head slightly to keep his eyes open. Getting up so early had made him sleepy.

_Stupid mudblood…waking me at 2am! Where is Granger anyway? Hmpf. Probably off with her beloved Potty and Weasel. I really hate her…_

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy asked sternly.

"Huh?" asked Draco drifting out of his thoughts. Pansy looked at him angrily.

"Oh shut up Pansy! You're giving me a headache! Haven't you ever considered that maybe I don't care about what you're saying?"

Pansy gasped loudly. "But…but Draco…"

Draco ignored her, and turned towards Blaise. He was looking at Draco with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's up with you Draco?" Blaise questioned. "You seem different."

"I'm not different!" Draco protested. "I'm just tired of her constantly talking!"

"HMF!" Pansy snorted loudly. She turned away from him, and stomped off. Draco watched her leave then turned back towards Blaise.

"Thank god she's gone." He said annoyed. "She was really getting on my nerves… Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Over there," replied Blaise pointing behind him. Draco nodded to Blaise and started towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione smiling happily at Ron as she got on the train. Draco looked at Ron and his eyes turned fiery.

_Stupid Weasely…he's not fit to be wizard…why does Granger smile at him, when she could smile at…? Wait… what do I care? I don't! That mudblood can do whatever she wants! I didn't need her help! _

Draco looked away from them, and faced towards the two boys who's practically served him since 1st year. It was not shock to him to see Crabbe and Goyle munching on two large donuts.

"Hi" they said with their mouths full.

Draco glared at them disgustedly.

"Chew before you talk!" he commanded. They nodded and chewed quickly. Draco sighed and looked back at his trunk.

It was still resting on the metal cart, and Hermione's trunk was no where to be seen.

_Leave me with the trunk will you…_

"You two, go get my trunk off that cart over there. And hurry up! We're boarding soon."

Silently, the two large boys walked over and picked up his trunk. Draco waited for them to follow, then boarded the train.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hallway in the crowded train car, stopping only to wave to Neville and Dean Thomas as she passed them. She followed her friends to and empty train car. The boys collapsed on the seats, leaving almost no room for Ginny and herself. Hermione heard Ginny mutter something like "stupid boys…". Hermione giggled, and smiled at her friends. She began to pull her things in, when suddenly, she remembered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" she said aloud. "I'm Head Girl, so I have to sit in Head's car."

Her friends gasped aloud.

"Really? You're Head Girl?" asked Ginny? "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind!" Hermione replied. She waved good-bye to her friends, and began to pull her trunk down the hall.

"Wait Hermione!" shouted Ron jumping off of his seat. "Let me help you take carry your stuff!"

"Thanks Ron!" she said happily, as he grabbed and end of the trunk.

_I wonder who Head Boys is. I hope it's a Griffindor. Or at least a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Anything but a Slytherin. ANYTHING. _

_It's so sweet of Ron to help me with my trunk. He's gotten so handsome over the summer, and his eyes sparkle when he laughs…_

They finally reached the Head car and pulled open the door. Hermione held her breath hoping to see the new Head Boy, but sighed when the car was empty. Ron helped her put her heavy trunk on the metal shelf above her seat. Hermione sighed with exhaustion when the job was done.

"Thanks Ron." She said smiling up at him.

"N-No problem," he stammered.

_He's got so cute over the summer! He must have been working out or something. I wonder…_

Hermione felt Ron move closer to her. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled deeply. His eyes sparkled again. She found Ron's hand and enter twined her fingers with his. He looked slightly shocked, but then smiled and moved closer to Hermione. Their faces slowly went closer together. Hermione closed her eyes, and for the first time since they'd met, they kissed.

* * *

Draco lifted his head high as he walked down the hall in the train car. He glared down at the first and second years and they back down looking frightened. Draco's Head Boy badge gleamed in the sunlight streaming in the widow.

He'd been silently wondering who Head Girl was since he'd received the badge in the letter from Dumbledore. He strode quickly down, and Crabbe and Goyle followed carrying his trunk. When he entered the hallway to the Head's car, he noticed that the door was ajar. He raised his eyebrow momentarily, then lowered it.

It must be the Head Girl. I wonder who it is. 

Draco silently pulled the door all of the way open and gasped in shock. There stood Granger and Weasely, holding hands, and kissing. Neither of them seemed to notice his presence outside the cart.

All of the sudden, Malfoy felt something he hadn't before. It was a kind of fire that built up in him that made him suddenly want to kill Weasely.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I care if Weasel kisses the mudblood? So what? I don't like her… do I? NO! Of course not Draco. I won't fall for a mudblood._

Draco quickly erased the shocked look on his face, and returned to the usual expressionless frown.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat loudly. Hermione and Ron tore away from each other so fast they almost hurt themselves.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sneered.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," He replied sarcastically. "But since I'm Head Boy, this is my compartment, and you two need to go snog somewhere else."

"You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Draco glared at her. "Yeah," he said angrily. "Get out."

Ron's face go red with anger. He was about to attack Draco, when Hermione spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she said angrily. "Believe it or not, I'm Head Girl, so I have as much right as you to be in here!" Draco gasped.

"You?" he spat at her. Hermione pulled out her Head Girl badge flashed it Draco.

Draco snarled with displeasure "Fine. The mudblood has to stay. Weasel, out!"

Ron looked as though he would pound Draco even if it killed him in the process.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that!" he spat at Draco. Draco's eyes flashed with anger.

"Why don't you try and make me?" he said feeling in his pocket for his wand.

Ron moved towards Draco, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Please don't do this Ron. He's not worth it. Just drop it."

Ron turned to face Hermione. She gave him a small smile, and Ron sighed.

"I'll see you later Hermione." He said smiling at her. He turned toward Draco and glared at him. Draco moved to one side, and Ron left out the door.

Draco watched him leave, still feeling the twinge of sadness he'd felt since he'd opened the door. He turned to face Hermione. Her face was red, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was mad, or if it was because she was embarrassment.

"Crabbe, Goyle." Draco motioned to them. His eyes never left Hermione's. "Put my trunk on the rack."

The two boys obediently carried his trunk in the small car and placed it carefully on the rack. Draco saw Hermione sit down close to the window, and stare outside. Draco nodded to the boys as they left the train car.

"Don't wait up for me when we get there." Draco told them as they left. They nodded before disappearing inside an empty train car.

Draco closed the door of the train car, and sat opposite of Hermione. She didn't move from where she sat. Draco's eyes changed from the silvery blue to a dark gray.

_I hate it when I'm ignored._

"So, kissing the Weasel now?" he smirked at her. "I knew you were desperate, but really…"

Hermione's face went red, and she glared at Draco.

"How could you?" she spat at him. "After all I've done for you, you still try to ruin my life. What's wrong with you?"

Draco smiled at her anger. He never knew why, but he always enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

Hermione shook her head at him.

"You're such a…" she started.

Suddenly the door opened and the Headmaster walked into the car.

"Hello you two!" he said happily. Hermione gave him a half smile, while Draco made no effort to move. Dumbledore sighed.

"I was a bit afraid to have a Griffindor and Slytherin together, but I think it would help the whole school if you two could get along. Now, I know that in the past, Mr. Malfoy didn't quite get along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely, but I'm hoping that this will help make that change."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

_Yeah right. Like I'll ever get along with Potty or Weasel or the mudblood_

Dumbledore looked at Draco as if reading his mind.

"Even though you don't get along now, I have a feeling that you will by the end of the year." He said as if that solved everything. "Now as for your duties as Head boy and girl…."

Draco and Hermione sat silently as Dumbledore read off all about their patrol duties and the how they were responsible for setting a good example for the younger years.

"As is custom, you both will also share a common room in the tower. I trust you to act responsibly as you two will be the only ones living alone."

He looked from Hermione to Draco then smiled to himself. "…But I don't think I have to worry about you two as much." He chuckled to himself, when Draco and Hermione exchanged evil looks.

"Well, I think that's it." He finished. "I hope you two have an enjoyable rest of the train ride!" He gave them both a smile before leaving out of the car, and closing the door slowly behind him.

Hermione turned towards the window again, and ignored Draco. Draco sighed to himself.

_I'll get her later. Right now I'm tired._

Draco turned himself over and lay down in the seat. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes, the vibrations of the moving train put him to sleep.

**Well, what do you think? Please review with any ideas or suggestions! I might not use all of them, but I'd still love to hear them! Thanks for reading!**

**Chickadee91**


	6. A Much Needed Truce

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's JKR's.**

**Hello again! I know most of you are once again angry at me for taking so long to post, but my life is hectic. To those of you who weren't really fond of the little Ron twist thrown in, I apologize, but I needed this tid-bit to move the story along. And don't worry. This_ is_ a Draco/Hermione fan fiction. It just might take a while.:) Enjoy! **

Hermione awoke to the sound of squeaking breaks. She sat up and yawned loudly. Draco was already awake. He was sitting quietly and seemed to be staring intently out the window.

"Are we there?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Draco replied automatically, never looking away from the window. His voice was stern and distant.

Hermione studied his cold expression.

_What has been up with him? For the last few days, he had seemed so much more… human. But now… he's just the same old Malfoy he's always been. It just doesn't make any sense!_

"What's your problem?" asked Hermione angrily.

"_My_ problem?" exclaimed Draco, his eyes leaving the window for the first time since she had awaken. "What do you mean _my_ problem? _You_ are the one who leaves my trunk in the middle of the platform, and runs off with your stupid little friends! Then you are too busy snogging with Weasel to even notice I entered the room!"

"_You're_ the one who left _me_ with both of our trucks and ran off to talk to Blaise and your _precious_ Pansy!" Hermione spat. "And besides, why do you care if I kiss Ron?"

"I don't!" Draco yelled back. "You can kiss whoever you want to! I don't care!"

They exchanged hateful glares, and Draco turned forcefully back towards the window. Hermione couldn't stand to be in the room with him any longer. She stood up, grabbed her Hogwarts robes, and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" spat Draco.

"That's none of your business Malfoy!" she snapped back at him. She was just going to change, but she enjoyed leaving him wondering.

Hermione turned the brass knob, and left into the long hallway.

* * *

Draco watched her leave in the reflection of the window. He remembered waking up on the train and seeing her sound asleep.

_She had looked so peaceful, so beautiful…. What is wrong with you Draco? This is Granger you're talking about! She's not beautiful! She's just a stupid mudblood with buck teeth and bushy hair! Well, her teeth aren't really big anymore… and her hair has flattened quite a bit.. But still! It's Granger! I can't like Granger._

_I still can't figure out why I had that sudden urge to kill the Weasel. I couldn't be because he was snogging Granger… could it?_

_No. That would mean that I liked her. And I don't, not even slightly._

Draco nodded his head, as if it answered all of the questions still lingering in his mind.

"Guess I'd better change," he thought aloud. Draco pulled his trunk off the metal rack above his seat. He unlocked the clasp, and pulled out his long black robes with the Slytherin symbol on the front. He took off his shirt, and threw it down on the ground. He was unbuttoning his pants when suddenly the door flew open. Hermione walked in but froze upon seeing Draco. She was dressed in her too-large robes as usual, and staring wide-eyed at him.

"Shut the damn door!" he yelled loudly at her. Hermione came out of her trance, and quickly shut the door. Draco sighed angrily and began yelling to her.

"Don't you _ever_ knock?" he yelled through the door.

"It was an accident!" he heard her yell back. "It's not like you were _naked_ or anything!"

"Almost!" he yelled pulling off the worn pair of jeans he was wearing. "In a few seconds I would have been!"

"Give it a rest already! It's not like I ran in on you and refused to leave until you helped me!"

"What?" yelled Draco picking up his robes. "I never _made_ you help me! You just did! You probably enjoyed snogging me on the floor!"

"I most certainly did not!" he heard her yell. "I hated it! And I never, _ever _want to do that again!"

Draco suddenly felt a sting of pain that seemed to come out of nowhere.

_Where did that come from? I don't like her!_

Draco finished pulling his robes over his head, and opened the door. Hermione was standing outside it and her face was red with anger.

"What you did," Draco began staring hard at her. "was no different from what I did. Except for the fact that I had no choice."

"No," replied Hermione forcefully. "What I did was waaaaay different then what you did! What I did, was an accident! What you did, wasn't! You know what else is different? I didn't force you down, cover your mouth almost suffocating you, then snog you in the floor while you were half naked! I didn't do the stupid thing of trying to take on my father and getting myself almost killed! That was all you! You would have _died_ if it wasn't for me and you know it!"

Draco felt as if fire would burst from his eyes. He half wished it would and burn Hermione's nose right off her face.

"Ahem," said a voice. Draco and Hermione turned simultaneously to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the entrance to the hallway. Other students on the train were peering out from behind him and staring curiously.

"Could you two please keep it down? You're disturbing the other students on the train." Draco sighed and looked down at his feet. He noticed Hermione did the same.

"You two have been given a great honor in becoming Head boy and girl. But to make this work, you two have to form some sort of truce. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to give this honor to someone else. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded slowly and watched as Professor Dumbledore motioned to the others to go back to their compartments. He heard Hermione let out a sigh, then they both retreated back into their own.

* * *

Hermione sat back down on the squishy seat. She watched Draco sit down across from her, and look out the window again.

Suddenly the door opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped in.

"By the way," he said. "when we reach Hogwarts, the two of you are to be the last ones to leave the train. Then, you both should wait on the platform, and I'll come and retrieve you." He smiled at them both and turned to exit the car. Suddenly he turned around again.

"And, try not to kill each other before we get there." He finished. Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore exited the car.

After she was sure, he was gone, Hermione sighed to herself.

"He's right you know." She said to Draco. For the first time that day, he looked at her without scowling.

"Yeah," he said quietly. They both sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the rumble of the train on the tracks. When Hermione couldn't stand the silence any longer, she spoke again.

"Do you think we could form some kind of truce?" she asked quietly. "I know we aren't the best of friends, but if we are going to be living in the same common room, we need to at least be on speaking terms."

Hermione thought she saw a small smile form on Draco's face, but then disappear as quickly as it came.

"We did get along for those few days." She continued slowly. Draco gave a small nod.

"Truce?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed, looking at her again.

"Truce." He replied. They exchanged small smiles, then awkwardly looked away.

Suddenly, there came the loud familiar train whistle, and the squeaking of breaks.

"We're here." Hermione thought aloud as the train slid to a stop. She stood up and turned towards her trunk above her head. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull the trunk down slowly but its weight overwhelmed her, and it started to fall on her. Hermione let out a gasp and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a pair of strong arms come around her, and grab the luggage. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Draco had caught the trunk, and was helping her glide it down slowly. When it was resting on the seat, Draco dropped his arms and Hermione turned around. Their noses were only inches away from each other.

"Thanks," said Hermione softly.

_Wow. I just can't get over his eyes…_

Hermione suddenly felt a strong urge to lean closer to him. She mentally slapped herself.

_Hermione! How could you? Not only is this Draco Malfoy, you also were just kissing Ron a few hours ago! What are you thinking?_

Draco nodded towards her, then turned around to face his own bag. Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief. She gathered the rest of her things, then opened the door of the compartment.

She exchanged smiles with her friends, when they passed her car. Of all of them, her gaze lay longest on Ron. He was so tall his head was almost hitting the ceiling, and his face was a still a bit pink. Harry nor Ginny gave her funny looks, so Hermione assumed Ron had kept their secret.

_I'm glad he did. I don't really feel like being bugged by everyone about it._

When the last person passed, she followed them outside to the station platform. She saw Draco follow her out, and stand behind her looking around for a sign of what to do next.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the crowds, and he motioned for them to follow him. Hermione exchanged wondering glances with Draco, then together they followed their mysterious Headmaster.

**Yes, it's a bit short. I know it. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Chickadee91**


	7. Chuckles From Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else.**

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all of your reviews! I love them! ) Hope you like this chapter!**

**-Chickadee91**

Dumbledore led Hermione and Draco through the crowds of first years to the other end of the platform. After making sure that everyone else had left with Hagrid for their trip across the lake, Dumbledore went over to a wall of tall bushes lined up on the side.

He muttered a spell and taped his wand lightly on two of the tallest bushes. Draco and Hermione watched in wonder, as the two bushes moved aside, making a space just wide enough for them to squeeze through.

Hermione started to step through the bushes. Suddenly, she felt her foot catch on something. She tried to maintain her composure, but she lost her balance and went crashing to the ground. Seconds later, she felt something heavy land on top of her. She opened her eyes to see that Draco had fallen on her, and their faces were inches apart.

For a few seconds, his silvery blue eyes were sparkling, but that disappeared as quickly as it came. Draco scrambled off of her.

"Are you stupid Granger?" he asked sarcastically. "Why don't you watch where you step?"

Hermione threw him a dark glare, but said nothing. Suddenly Draco did something she'd never seen him do before. He held out his hand to help her up. Hermione stared in wonder for a moment, then slowly grabbed his hand. His grip was soft but firm and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Hermione almost whispered giving him a small smile. Draco smiled back for a second, then seemed to return to his senses. He realized that he was holding her hand, and quickly let go. They exchanged glares then they started again down the path behind Dumbledore.

The path was long, and went as far as they could see. The large tangle of trees and sounds of birds seemed peaceful, but oddly quiet for that large of a forest. Hermione watched as Dumbledore kept his eyes steadily on the path, never looking away for a second. She couldn't see and markings of a trail, and she wondered how he knew where he was going. She looked back at Draco who seemed to be noticing the same things.

After a few minutes of steady walking through the large groups of trees, Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore," she said politely. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see!" the old man replied. Hermione shrugged.

"I thought that the Head dorms were in the highest tower." Hermione stated.

"They are," replied Dumbledore. Hermione pondered this for a second, but couldn't make sense of it.

_If we aren't headed to the dorms, then where are we headed?_

Hermione opened her mouth to ask more questions, but thought better of it.

_I'm never going to get a straight answer out of him. I might as well go along for the ride._

She glanced back at Draco, who had been silent since their fall in the bushes. He was staring suspiciously at a group of trees in the distance.

"What is it," she asked in a whisper.

"I…" he replied slowly. "I thought I saw… it's nothing." He finished. He tore his silvery eyes away from the trees, and back towards the path Dumbledore was leading them down. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Draco looked at her.

"It's nothing." He said more forcefully. Hermione turned back around, although she was unconvinced.

_He can be so stubborn!_

Finally, Hermione saw what looked like a small shack in the distance. There was only one window that they could see, and it was so dirty you couldn't see inside. The shack was made of old wood that seemed to be rotting from the inside out. When they neared closer to it, Hermione could see thousands of spider webs and other bugs crawling in and out of it. She giggled to herself.

_Ronald would have a fit, if he had to go in there._

Dumbledore walked up to the old wooden door, and carefully pushed it open. Hermione half expected the rusty hinges to give way and the door go crashing to the floor, but the door just swung open allowing them inside.

Inside Hermione saw that it only had one room with a few pieces of furniture. There was a tattered old couch, a broken stove, and a sink that had long ago rusted over. The only thing that looked younger than 50 years old was a small metal box resting in the corner of the couch. The house creaked as Dumbledore walked over and picked it up. After Dumbledore muttered another spell, the little box clicked open.

Hermione and Draco stood on their toes, trying to see inside the box.

"Here we go!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily. He turned around and opened his hands to show them.

He was holding two of the most interesting coins she had ever seen. They were gold and silver, with small shapes cut into them. Hermione and Draco stared in wonder.

"What are those for?" Hermione thought aloud.

"These," Dumbledore replied. "Are the keys to your rooms."

"What kind of key is that?" asked Draco skeptically.

"You'll figure out how to use them when we get to your dorms." Dumbledore replied. "These keys give you access to everything in your rooms and a few things in your common rooms. If you lose these, the person who finds it will have access to all of your things. I suggest you keep this close to you at all times."

Dumbledore handed Draco the gold coin, and Hermione the silver. He also handed them two small black cords.

"Wear them around your neck." He said to them. "I've put a spell on the cords, so they will not break. As long as the coins stay around your neck, you can't lose them."

Hermione slid the cord through a triangle on the coin, and tied it around her neck. Draco frowned at the cord and muttered something about it being tacky. After a sharp stare from Hermione and Dumbledore, he did the same.

"Now," said Dumbledore placing the empty box back on the couch. "It's time to go see your dorms."

* * *

Draco sighed at the thought of the long walk back to the castle. He wasn't a lazy boy, but he was tired from the train ride, and upset that he was missing the feast.

Draco started to walk towards the door of the old shack, but he felt a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling. "We're not leaving that way."

Draco winced at being refereed to by the same name as his father, but his anger was replaced by curiosity.

Dumbledore opened the cabinet underneath the rusted sink. Inside was an old cleaning rag that looked tattered and worn out.

"What's that for?" asked Hermione looking disgusted.

"It's a portkey, Ms. Granger" Said Dumbledore. "It takes you directly outside your common room. All together now."

Dumbledore held on to Draco and Hermione, and then gently touched the old rag. Draco suddenly felt as if he was flying at a tremendous speed, and then falling back down to earth.

Suddenly, Draco felt hard ground, and almost stumbled to his knees at the impact. He glanced at Hermione who looked as if she'd fall over any second.

Suddenly, she began to tip, and Draco ran to her. He caught her in his arms, just as she went limp, and attempted to steady her.

Hermione regained her composure and stared blankly at Draco. His arms were still around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. They stood there, staring at each other for a second, then Hermione quickly broke away. Draco mentally slapped himself.

_Why did I feel the urge to pull her closer? Is something wrong with me? Was it something I ate?_

Draco saw Hermione turn slightly pink, not realizing he had as well. They both looked at Dumbledore who was staring at them with a look of satisfaction.

"What?" asked Draco a bit sharply.

"Nothing at all!" Dumbledore chuckles. "Are you going to open the door?"

For the first time since their rough arrival, Draco looked at their surroundings. They were standing at the top of a long staircase, that seemed to continue downward forever. In front of them, was a large wooden door decorated with the Griffindor colors on one half, and Slytherin colors on the other.

Draco began walking towards the large door.

"PASSWORD?" boomed a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Draco jumped slightly, then quickly tried to hide his surprise. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

"There's no need to be startled Mr. Malfoy. I forgot to tell you that you the password. Your password is _Dramione_."

**(A/N: He he! Added for my personal amusement.)**

Draco nodded at Dumbledore. And stood a little taller, as if to show the voice he wasn't afraid.

"PASSWORD?" boomed the voice again.

"Dramione," Draco said boldly.

Suddenly the large door creaked open, and Draco heard Hermione gasp behind him.

The room was large with a tall ceiling almost three stories high. The walls were painted an ocean blue, and the rich carpets were a deep sapphire. There was a large brick fireplace, with a blazing fire that lit the room. Around it were a few overstuffed arm chairs and matching couch. On the left and right walls of the room, there were two staircases meeting in the middle of the room over the fireplace. On the balcony where the two staircases meet, there were two doors obviously leading to their dorms.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione. "I love it!"

"It's okay." Muttered Draco. Despite his lack of enthusiasm, it was the most amazing room he had ever seen.

Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I'm glad you both like it." He said happily. "Well, I'm going to let you unpack. When you get settled, ring the bell on the mantle of the fireplace, and a house elf will get you whatever you want to eat."

Draco noticed Hermione frown slightly at the mention of the house elf.

_She'll be more for the idea when she gets hungry enough._

Dumbledore smiled at them both then left the room. He closed the door, then quickly pulled it open again.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed sticking his head back through the door. "Don't forget, I'm trusting you two to be responsible in here. You are alone, and there is no one to stop you from doing things you shouldn't."

Draco and Hermione exclaimed glances.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that professor." Hermione replied.

"Mmhmm." Muttered Dumbledore skeptically. He gave them both his "be responsible" stare, and left them alone together.

**I hope you liked it! Please review with your thoughts! Thanks!**

**-Chickadee91**


	8. Damn Owl

**YAY! Chapter 8 is up! I hope you guys like it! I'd also like to thank my lovely readers and reviews! Thanks everyone! ) Now, on to the fanfic!**

**-Chickadee91**

Neither Draco nor Hermione moved from the spot where Dumbledore left them. They exchanged awkward glances, before quickly looking away. Hermione sighed to herself

_Okay. If we are going to be stuck in this common room together for the rest of the year, I might as well start things off right._

"So…" Hermione began slowly. Draco looked up. His eyes sparkled at her. "We might was well go see our rooms."

Draco nodded in agreement, and together they climbed the stairs to their rooms. They walked to the first door, and Draco turned the shiny brass knob.

The whole room was cloaked in shades of green and black. It was large, with a king-sized bed against the back wall, and covered in a green comforter. The furniture was painted black, with green knobs and curtains.

"That would be my room." Draco stated walking in.

_Fits him perfectly._

Hermione turned and walked to the next room. She opened the door to find a Queen size bed and a room covered in red and gold.

_Shocker._

Hermione saw her trunk in the corner of the room, and hauled it on her bed. She unlocked it, and began to put all of her things in her dresser. Her dresser was painted a golden yellow with red handles on the drawers. Over it was a large oval mirror. 

Hermione was folding her clothes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said automatically.

The door opened and Draco walked in her room.

"I had to make sure you weren't changing or something." Draco said looking around her room. "I'm tired of walking in on you almost..." Suddenly Draco's eyes froze on something on her bed. Hermione looked down and realized what he was staring at. One of Hermione's red thongs was lying on top of her dress robes.

"Nice," Draco smirked at her. "You weren't wearing _those_ in the dressing room. I didn't know you even _owned_ anything sexy…"

Hermione glared at him, blushing furiously, then snatched them off the pile of robes. Draco laughed. "It's not like you've ever had anyone to wear them for anyway…" 

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, her face returning to its normal color. "Just because _you_ don't hear about my love life doesn't mean I don't have one."

"Oh yeah, Granger?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "How many men have you been with?"

"Lots! I dated Victor Krum last year and…."

"No Granger." Draco interrupted. "I mean been with as in _slept with_."

Hermione paused.

"I…Why should I tell you?" she asked, her face reddening again. Draco resumed his sly smirk.

"You haven't been with anyone have you?" he more stated than asked.

_What should I say? Should I lie or just tell him the truth?_

"I…well…" she stammered. "It's…none of your business!" She yelled at him.

Draco shook his head slowly.

"Pathetic…" he nodded.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him.

"You call _me_ pathetic?" she snarled at him. "Who have you been with?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply.

"_Other_ then that slut Pansy."

Draco fell silent for a moment.

"I never slept with Pansy." He whispered angrily. Hermione's anger turned to shock.

"You haven't?"

"No," he replied. "We aren't sleeping together. We never have, and we never will. We've never even dated."

Hermione scoffed at him.

"If you aren't even dating, then why are you always hanging around her?"

"I'm not! She hangs around me! To tell you the truth, I _hate_ her!" Draco yelled. "She's stupid and annoying, and the next time she calls me _Drakey Poo_ I'm going to hex her!"

A small smile crawled across Hermione's face. She'd never seen him get this angry at someone besides herself or her friends.

"Are you really serious?" she asked. "You really don't like her?"

"NO!" Draco yelled seeming exasperated. "I can't _stand_ her."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew you couldn't be _all_ bad." She replied. Draco just stared at her. "So if you haven't slept with Pansy, how many people _have_ you slept with?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"One."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Hermione paused for a second.

"Who was it?" she asked quietly.

Draco paused for a moment. Hermione thought she could see his face turn a bit pink.

"It's embarrassing." He stammered.

"Tell me." Hermione replied determinedly. Draco sighed. He could see there was no use in arguing. She'd get it out of him sometime.

"Millicent Bulstrode." He almost grumbled.

Hermione froze. Her mouth dropped open.

_What!_

"Millicent Bulstrode!" Hermione yelled. "MILLICENT BULSTRODE!"

"Shh!" hushed Draco, looking around as if someone might be listening.

"When did you sleep with _Millicent_?" asked Hermione, still in shock.

"It was over two years ago!" exclaimed Draco. "There was a party, and we saw each other there." Hermione continued to stare at him disgustedly.

"We were both drunk!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Hermione saw the humor in the whole thing and started to giggle. Pretty soon she was rolling with laughter. She was laughing so hard, that she began to lose her balance and started falling backwards on her bed.

Hermione gasped and tried to hold on to something stable. She accidentally grabbed the front of Draco's robes, and started to pull him down with her.

In the end, Hermione landed face-up on the bed, with Draco directly on top of her.

Hermione immediately stopped laughing. She stared up at Draco, whose nose was almost touching hers. His blonde hair had fallen over one of his silver eyes, and the other one sparkled in hers.

"M…Malfoy," Hermione stammered in a whisper. His eyes sparkled brighter. 

Suddenly, she felt him move a tiny bit closer. Without thinking, she did the same. Their noses brushed together for a moment. His eyes sparkled brighter and she could feel his warm breath mixing with hers.

Hermione saw Draco begin to close his eyes, and she did the same. They moved closer and closer until they finally met.

Hermione felt Draco's warm lips brush against hers. The kiss was light, but it was enough to feel sparks and fireworks exploding inside her. It was nothing at all like the forced emotionless kisses in the dressing room. This time, it was real.

The surprise of the kiss, pulled them apart. Their noses were still inches apart, and they stared at each other almost in a state of shock.

_What did you do Hermione? You kissed Draco Malfoy! The boy who's been your worst enemy for six years. The boy who held you down in the dressing room to save his own skin. The boy who left his bags on you and expected you to carry them. The boy who…_

Hermione suddenly felt her thoughts disappear and crawl to the back of her mind.

_Actually… you know what? Right now, I don't care…_

Hermione felt her heart flutter when Draco moved in again. The slight hesitation was gone, and everything else that was happening in their lives evaporated on the spot.

_Right now, It's just me and him._

Their lips touched again, and Hermione thought she would melt. More sparks flew through her. She felt as if her soul had caught on fire, and she never wanted to put it out.

The loud hoot of an owl, pulled them apart. They turned their heads to see the large tawny owl perched on the corner of the dresser, with an envelope in its mouth.

Hermione could tell Draco was thinking the same thing she was.

_Damn owl…_

She almost thought she saw sorrow in Draco's eyes as he pulled himself off of her. Hermione sat up on the bed and watched as he approached the owl.

Draco carefully took the envelope and the large owl cooed sweetly at him.

He turned it over and noticed the seal on the back. Draco froze. Hermione could saw his face going white.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's…" stammered Draco. "It's from my father."

**You guys didn't forget about Lucius and Draco's problems now did you? Well, it's not over. I just thought I'd give you people a little bit of fluff before I got into it. ) I hope you liked this chapter! Love to all!**


	9. You

Draco stared darkly at the envelope in front of him. While the front of the envelope was blank, he knew exactly who it was from.

On the back of the envelope, the dark green seal with the hissing snake, made any curiosity or surprise he had originally, disappear. It was the Malfoy family's seal. His father's seal.

Hermione rose off the bed and rushed towards him. She stood besides him gazing curiously at the letter.

_Wait a minute… Why would the owl bring the letter to Hermione's room?_

Draco glanced back up at the owl still perched on the dresser in front of him. It was staring at him with its sharp black eyes, and he could see its claws chipping the paint of the dresser.

"Open it!" exclaimed Hermione. Draco couldn't tell if she was more terrified, nervous, or just plain excited.

Draco sighed, mentally preparing himself. He carefully tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded parchment.

He unfolded it carefully, making sure as not to rip it, then froze.

It was blank.

Draco's eyebrows rose questionably. He glanced at Hermione, who seemed as if she would like nothing better then for him to read it aloud.

"What's it say?" asked Hermione eagerly.

Draco looked from her soft brown eyes, to the parchment again.

"Nothing," he replied softly, refolding it. "Nothing at all."

"What do you mean _nothing_?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"I mean what I said! Nothing! It's blank!"

"Really? Let me see." Draco handed the eager girl the parchment.

Hermione unfolded it and gasped in shock.

"I told you it was blank!" said Draco in his best I-told-you-so voice.

"It's not blank." Said Hermione. Her voice began to quiver.

"It's for me."

HERMIONE'S POV

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco skeptically. Hermione felt him lean over her shoulder to peak at the parchment.

"It's blank!" he said yelled loudly, not realizing her ear was right there.

Hermione turned towards him, cringing at the pain in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to the dark black ink on the parchment. "I can read it easily! Here is says _Ms. Granger,_…"

"You aren't pointing anything! "he exclaimed. "Nothing is there, Granger!"

Suddenly, Hermione understood everything.

"I know what's going on." She said.

"What?" asked Draco.

"This letter has been charmed so no one but the addressee can read it. It's a simple charm really. I read about it in…"

"Enough about books Granger." Draco interrupted, rolling his eyes. "What does the letter say?"

Hermione shot him an annoyed glance, but said nothing. She returned her eyes to the letter and read aloud.

_**Ms. Granger,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you have been aiding my son in his attempt to escape the all powerful Dark Lord. What he doesn't know is that there is no escape from me, and sooner or later, he will pay the price for his actions. Helping him is only extending his life. If you cease to aid him, your life shall be spared, but if you continue, you both will pay the price. You have been warned mudblood.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Hermione finished the letter then looked up at Draco. His face was expressionless, and any emotions he felt were hidden. He just stared distantly at nothing in particular.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked him. He snapped back to attention.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Most likely nothing."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again.

_What's the point? There isn't really anything we can do._

Draco and Hermione looked quickly from the bed to each other again. Hermione wasn't sure if he was trying to signal her to get back on, or if he was just remembering the occurrences a few minutes ago.

"Well," Hermione whispered suddenly. "What now?" Draco's silver eyes sparkled at her again.

"I don't know…" Draco said smiling mischievously. He stepped a bit closer to her.

Hermione smiled at him and did the same.

_I love that smile._

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, while his hands fell on her hips. They neared in closer…

KNOCK KNOCK.

Both Draco and Hermione jumped and glanced out the still ajar door of her room, to the large common room.

"Someone is at the door." Hermione said annoyed. Draco slowly removed his arms from around her, and grumbled out the door. Hermione followed behind him, and they both walked down the long stone staircase to the large wooden door.

Draco pulled the heavy door open to reveal a tall redhead with fiery eyes to match.

"What do you want Weasel?" asked Draco sternly.

"I want to speak to Hermione." Ron returned glaring.

"Hey Ron!" smiled Hermione happily upon seeing him in the doorway. Ron's face immediately lit up.

"Hey Mione!" he said smiling. "Come and eat dinner with us."

Hermione exchanged quick glances with Draco.

"I've already eaten." She lied. "The house elves brought it to us."

"Oh…" replied Ron a bit sadly. "Well…want to take a walk with me later?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Sure Ron. I'll meet you by the lake around 7:30."

"Alright!" he replied happily. "See you then Mione!" Ron started back down the long staircase, and Hermione shut the door behind him.

She turned around, and watched as Draco picked up the little golden bell on the mantle, and shook it gently. A small high-pitched tingling sound filled the silence in the room, and almost immediately, a small timid house elf appeared.

"What would the two a'yas like sir?" he asked with a accent.

"What do you want?" Draco asked turning towards Hermione.

"Umm…I don't care." She replied. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"I guess two plates of fried chicken then." Draco said turning back towards the patient house elf.

"Yes sir, right away sir." He said obediently. He snapped his fingers, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Draco fell back on the big comfy couch.

**(A/N: Yes, I did love that show when I was younger. :) **

He propped his feet up on the small coffee table in front if it, and motioned for Hermione to join him.

Hermione smiled at him, and sat next to him on the couch. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt him, wrap his strong arms around her, and pull her close. A smile spread across her face.

_This is wonderful._

Suddenly, a thought came to her head, and her smile disappeared.

"Hey Malfoy?" Hermione whispered to keep the silence in the room.

_Should I start calling him Draco, or just keep it Malfoy?_

"What is it Granger?" he whispered back.

_I guess keep it Malfoy._

"Why are you running from your father? You never did tell me."

Draco was silent for a moment. Hermione was afraid he wasn't going to answer.

"My father wants me to do some work for He Who Must Not Be Named. I refused, and now he's trying to kill me.

"What kind of work?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can," Hermione replied persistently.

"No, I can't" Draco replied more forcefully. "It would put you in danger."

Hermione scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I've been in danger since the dressing room. Not only that, you were sleeping in _my bed,_ at _my house_. I've always been in danger, Draco Malfoy, and that hasn't stopped me before."

Draco was silent for a second, obviously contemplating this. Suddenly, she felt his arms grab her, and turn her body to face him. His silver eyes were sparkling again.

"You must never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Understand?" he asked, their noses almost touching. Hermione nodded quickly.

"I won't tell a soul."

Draco breathed another sigh, before pulling her towards him. The kiss was quick, but full of meaning. Sparks shot through her.

"Okay," he began, when the fireworks ended. "The Dark Lord asked me to kill someone."

"Who?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"It would hurt you."

Hermione paused.

"It's not Harry or Ron is it?"

"No." Hermione noticed a small grumble in his voice. She ignored it.

"Who then?"

"I don't want to tell you!"

Hermione sighed. She contemplated in her mind ways she could get Draco to tell her who they were. Finally, she dove in close to him.

_If this doesn't work, nothing will._

DRACO'S POV 

Suddenly, Draco felt her lips on his, and her arms slide around him. He moved his hands down her sides, to land securely on her hips. Hermione slid off the couch, and moved on top of him. Draco enclosed her in his arms, and the kisses continued.

Suddenly, Draco felt another tongue hit his, and he returned the gesture. The kiss immediately intensified, and Draco could feel himself sweating and longing for her.

Almost as suddenly as it came, Hermione pulled herself away from him.

Draco looked longingly at Hermione, his eyes asking her why she stopped. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Who?" she asked him. Draco stared at her.

"You're crafty," he said smiling back at her. "but, I'm still not telling you."

Hermione frowned.

"Dang it."

Draco laughed.

"You didn't actually think that would work did you?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Not really, but it was worth a try. Besides, I did enjoy myself."

Draco nodded.

"Very true." He replied. Hermione smiled at him.

"Can you please tell me?"

Hermione growled in frustration, making Draco smile.

"Do that again."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Growl like that."

Hermione smiled slyly at him.

"Tell me who, and I will."

Draco stared at her for a second. He was tempted to see how far he could push her, but he thought better of it.

_I might as well tell her. If I don't she's just going to bug me about it the rest of the night._

"Do you really want to know who?" he asked her. 

"Yes, very much. Who was it? Who were you supposed to kill?" Hermione said hastily. Draco sighed knowing what the reaction would be when he said it.

"You."


	10. Thanks

**First of all, I want to tell everyone how sorry I am for not having written in sooo long. I've been gone either on vacations or funerals (yes quite a contrast between the two), Or i've been extremely busy. I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time for this next chapter and I'm sure most of you forgot what the first 8 chapters were about. At least that's what happens to me when an author doesn't write for a while. Once again, I'm very sorry and I hope to never leave you in suspence that long again. Also I am also sorry that this chapter is short, but it's been a while since I've written anything and I need to warm up again. If there are spelling errors, (There are most like tons of them), I'm sorry again, I wrote this in a hurry. Even though it's short and full of errors, I hope you like it.**

**-Chickadee91**

Hermione froze. For a few seconds, she just stared silently at Draco. She could feel her heart pounding, and her thoughts running wild.

"M-me?" she stammered. Draco nodded.

"You're joking." She replied.

_He must be joking._

"No I'm not." Draco said a bit grimly.

"But…" Hermione stammered lost for words. "But… why me?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly the small house elf appeared in the room. He was carrying a large plate of chicken and was staring at them questionably. Hermione realized she was still on top of Draco, and quickly slid off of him. The house elf looked from blushing Hermione, to Draco.

"Is this a bad time sir?" the house elf asked, unable to hold back a grin.

"N-no." stammered Draco. His face also began turning crimson. "Please put it right here."

The house elf set the large plate down on the coffee table in front of them, the disappeared with a snap.

Hermione and Draco exchanged awkward glances, then Hermione returned to questioning him.

"Why me Malfoy?" she asked. "Sure, I helped Harry defeat Voldemort multiple times, but why was I assigned to be killed over Harry or Ron? They both did a lot more then I did."

"I don't know." Replied Draco. "He didn't give a reason. He just told my father the orders."

Suddenly, a new idea rose to Hermione's mind.

"Why didn't you?" she asked suddenly.

"Why didn't I what?"

"Kill me!" replied Hermione. "Why didn't you kill me? You had me down on the floor in the dressing room. You lived at my house for a few days! We were in the woods of your house alone together. You had plenty of chances, why didn't you kill me?"

"I…just…death seemed so… you didn't really…I don't know!" Draco replied, his voice increasing with each word.

Hermione started to smile. She moved closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. She felt as if a bolt of lightning shot through her body and travel through Draco's as well.

"Thanks," she said smiling. They smiled at each other for a second, then Hermione leaned into him again. Just before their lips could touch, Hermione suddenly remembered.

She leapt up from the couch almost hitting Malfoy's nose in the process.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly.

"Time for you to sit back down." Malfoy replied mischievously while motioning towards his lap. Hermione giggled.

"What time is it really?" she asked.

Draco looked at the black and green watch on his wrist then looked back at her.

"7:25," he replied.

"Damn," Hermione whispered to herself. She looked sadly at Draco. "I have to go meet Ron by the lake. I'll see you in an hour."

Hermione started to walk towards the door but suddenly she felt strong arms move around her waist holding her back. She smiled and turned around to see Draco's nose inches from hers. They exchange one more fireworks kiss, before Hermione opens the door to leave. She gives him a smile before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Draco stared dreamily at the door for a few moments after Hermione's departure. When he realized what he was doing, he mentally slapped himself and collapsed on the couch.

_Wow. I can't believe this is happening! Just a few days ago, I would have retched at the thought of snogging Granger. But now…wow. She's the best kisser I've ever met… She's more then just sexy as hell, she's clever, nice, brave…_

_Wait Draco. What are you saying? Are you thinking that maybe there is more than just lust pulling you towards her? No, can't be. We're too different. It just wouldn't work. We're in enemy houses. We'd both be socially disowned! Not only that, my father would peruse me more then ever… It would be nice to spend some "quality time" with her in my room…_

_Why are you even _thinking_ that? Pull yourself together Draco!_

Draco got off the couch and walked up the stairs towards his room. His hand was on the doorknob, when a new thought came to his mind.

The weasel is with her alone by the lake… 

Draco felt a twinge of the unknown feeling from the train return to him. His expression hardened.

_No. I don't care what happens during their little "walk by the lake"._

Draco turned the knob to his room and stepped inside. Draco stopped in front of his bed.

_Yes I do. There is no point in denying it. I do care. A lot._

Draco sighed to himself.

_I can't just lay down and wonder what's happening. I have to follow them. No matter what it means._

Draco left out the large wooden door and started down the long staircase.

* * *

Hermione walked along the little path that lead to the lake. The path was through the forbidden forest, but the large trees seemed to comfort her instead of intimidate her. Through the trees she could barely see the edge of the lake and she scanned the shores for Ron. He was no where to be seen. Hermione sighed.

_Where could he be?_

Finally, as she neared closer to the water, she saw the fiery red head sitting on the edge of the dock. He looked comfortable with his feet hanging over the edge and the large beautiful sunset in the sky. Hermione smiled to herself.

_There he is._

All of the sudden, she thought saw a large black figure move through some distant trees. She gasped turning towards the spot, searching for the source of the movement. Everything was still, and the dark figure was gone. A small chill went down her spine, and the darkening forest began to seem a lot less peaceful.

_What are you thinking Hermione? You're at Hogwarts! You're safe here! You must have imagined it._

Still feeling slightly paranoid, she forced her eyes away from the trees and back towards Ron on the dock. She was glad when the trees became less dense and she walked onto the lake shore. She jumped onto the long wooden dock and began walking over to Ron. As she neared him, he turned around.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said smiling at her. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming."

Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to him on the edge.

"So… what's it like being head girl?" Ron asked with a grin. Mental images of Draco came to Hermione's mind.

"It's alright I guess…" she replied smiling.

"Malfoy hasn't done anything has he?" Ron asked her, his face darkening. "I'd kill the little ferret if he ever tried to hurt you…"

"I can handle him Ron. Don't worry about me." Hermione replied.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if he ever tries to hurt you." Ron said seriously.

Hermione sighed.

"I promise Ron." She replied smiling. Ron nodded and looked back towards the lake.


	11. A Dark Figure

**Hey guys! I was filled with inspiration so I updated quickly this time. Horrah! Once again, I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to post. You know how hectic life can be. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Chickadee91**

**P.S. By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who gave thier constructive critisism. It really helped and I greatly appreciated it! Thanks bunches!**

Draco started through the dense woods on the path towards the lake. His platinum hair fell once again over his eyes, but he didn't care. He peered through the trees ahead scanning them for movement, but all was still. Draco sighed as he crept silently along the path.

_Where did they go?_

Mental images of Ron and Hermione snogging in the bushes came to Draco's mind, making him shiver.

All of the sudden, he heard leaves rustling in a dark group of trees. He turned towards them, searching for the source, but saw no movement.

_Just like on the way to get the coins…I know I'm not imagining it this time…_

Draco felt tempted to go over to them and figure out what it was, but Hermione's face floated back to his mind.

_I'll deal with the trees later. Right now, this is more important._

Draco turned away from the eerie rustling, and continued along the path. After walking a while longer, he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the edge of the dock.

_There they are._

Draco crept carefully over and hid under the edge of the stairs leadingoff the dock. Once he was sure he was well hidden, he sat perfectly still and silently listened to their conversation.

* * *

Hermione had taken off her shoes during her and Ron's awkward silence and let her feet dangle in the cool water below.

"So…." Hermione said quietly. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good." Ron replied simply. "Ginny wouldn't shut up about Harry, Mom is still depressed about Percy, and Fred and George are enjoying life in Diagon Alley. Business as usual."

Hermione laughed.

_I really missed talking with him like this over the summer. Ron always made me laugh._

"How did your summer go?" asked Ron. "Anything new?"

Immediately, all the memories of the last few days flooded back into her mind. She smiled to herself.

"Nope," she replied. "Nothing new."

They sighed simultaneously, and then came another awkward silence.

"Um…Ron, about the train ride…" Hermione began, breaking it.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that too." Ron interrupted. "Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long, long time."

"What is it?" asked Hermione while knowing full well what it was.

"W-well," Ron stuttered. "I don't know if you know or not, but I've liked you for a long time.. A _really_ long time.. and uh… I-I was wondering… if maybe you'd uh…. like to go steady?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and her mind raced with the question she didn't know how to answer.

_What should I do! What should I do! I like Ron and all, but Malfoy has been so different lately and it's all so confusing! I need more time to think about this…_

"Ron, I really like you and all, but I think that I need…"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ron had pulled her close and pressed his lips gently against hers.

* * *

Draco wiggled uncomfortably as splinters from the under side of the dock dug into his back. Once he was comfortable again, he sighed to himself and shook his head.

_This is stupid, Draco. They're just talking, and nothing is happening. I shouldn't have wasted my time out here, listening to their boring conversations…_

Draco looked back once again at Hermione and gasped in shock. Hermione and Ron were kissing.

_No!_

Draco felt as though his heart was ripping in two. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.As a small tear ran down his face, his sadness was quickly replaced with furious anger. He stared intently at Ron.

_You'll pay for this Weasel. You'll pay…_

When Draco couldn't watch any longer, he quietly snuck away from the dock, and began walking along the beach to think.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and let Ron kiss her. The kiss was sweet, but after a few seconds she noticed something she hadn't before.

_I don't feel anything. No jolts of lighting, no fireworks, no nothing! Shouldn't I feel something? This must not be right…_

Hermione pulled her self away from Ron, and looked down at her dangling feet.

"I can't do this." She said quickly. " I need more time to think about things."

Ron nodded his head sadly and looked back at the sunset. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically. Ron looked back at her. His eyes, that were before sparkly, nowlooked dull and faded.

"It's fine." Replied Ron. "You need more time. I accept that. You have as long as you need." Ron gave her a small smile andHermione smiled back.

"Thanks Ron."

Ron nodded his head and stared back out at the lake. Hermione put on her shoes and stood up on the dock. She took a last look at Ron before slowly making her way back towards the forest path.

_What am I going to do? I've cared about Ron for a long time, but when we kiss…I don't feel anything. It just feels meaningless. That's not how things should be._

_With Malfoy, on the other hand, even the shortest, simplest kiss sent shivers down my spine. I just felt so right…, but he's Malfoy! He's stubborn, conceited, cruel, and thinks he's too good to have anything to do with me!_

_Well, I guess things have been a little different lately… He did help me up and he caught me when I feel. He also helped me escape my father and took care of me after he left… Maybe there is more toMalfoy then meets the eye…_

By this time, Hermione was in the middle of the forest path. The bright sun had set and the sky turned a dark blue. As it grew darker, the forest grew more sinister. Hermione looked around cautiously. The forest was absolutely silent except for her footsteps.

All of the sudden, she heard leaves rustling in the trees. She quickly looked over but nothing was moving. She suddenly realized that it was the same place she saw the shadow earlier and fear filled her.

_Stop it Hermione! It's was probably just a squirrel or something. Just ignore it._

Hermione forced her eyes away from the now silent trees and continued along the path.

_How will I know for sure it was unless I go look? I'm going to wonder forever if I don't._

Hermione knew this was true, and turned around on the path. She gently pulled out her slender wand.

"_Lumos,_" she whispered and the tip ofit shined brightly. She walked off the path towards the group of trees, determined to prove she had nothing to fear. When she neared them, a small chill shot down her spine, making her stop.

_Something isn't right._

All of the sudden, she felt something grab her foot from behind and pull her to the ground. She fell hard and her wand flew from her hand. Hermione tried to stand again but she kept getting pulled back to the ground. She tried to see her attacker, but she had lost her wand and it was too dark.

She started to scream, when all of the sudden, a cold hand pressed over her mouth, silencing her.Hermionestruggled vigorously as she felt her hands and feet being bound, but it was no use. Suddenly, she felt a hard impact on the back of her head, and she knew no more.

* * *

Draco watched as the sun went down behind the lake's edge. He sighed to himself and started to make his way back to the common room.

_Hermione probably got back hours ago. I'll just say I was with Pansy…_

Draco passed the dock and noticed that Ron had left as well.

_Hmpf. He probably ran off to tell Pothead he snogged Granger…_

Anger began flooding back to him as he started down the forest path again. He still couldn't get the images of Ron and Hermione out of his head.

"Stupid Weasel…" he whispered to himself as he tried, hopelessly to forget them.

A small rustle in the trees tore him away from his thoughts. He quickly looked over, and saw a black figure running into the deeper part of the forest.

"Hey!" Draco yelled at the figure. It ignored him and kept running, never looking back.

_I wonder who that was…and what the hellwere theydoing?_

Draco was about to shrug it off, when he thought he saw a small glowing light near the patch of trees.

_What's that?_

"_Lumos_," Draco mumbled as he pulled out his wand. The tip lit up brightly, and Draco walked quietly off the path. As he walked closer to the glowing light, he realized that it was a wand and picked it up.

_I wonder if whoever-that-was left it here…_

Draco shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave. He froze at the sight behind the bushes.

Hermione was laying still with her hands and feet tied with strong thick ropes. There was a large gash on the back of her head that was bleeding badly, and her arms and legs were scratched and bruised. She appeared to be barely conscious.

"Hermione!" gasped Draco, forgetting to call her Granger. He ran over next to her.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you? What happened?" he said quickly. Draco lifted her head to make it face his own, only to realize that she had fully lost consciousness.

Draco sighed and started to pick her up, when he noticed a folded piece of paper in her hand. He gently slid it out and unfolded it. He held his wand close and read.

_**Draco,**_

_**There is no escape from the Dark Lord's will. If you wish your life to be spared, you will do as I command. The mudblood has to die, Draco. If you do not kill her, I will, and I'll make sure that you watch. After which, you will die as well. You can not hide from me, or the Dark Lord.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Draco seethed in anger as he crumpled up the note. He stuffed it quickly into his pocket, before carefully lifting limp Hermione from the ground. He carried her, up to their tower and laid her gently on the soft couch.

**I hoped you liked it! Please take just a few seconds out of your time and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it!**

**-Chickadee91**


End file.
